Devil's Dance
by RasberryMnBodyButter
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts, Eclipes, and she has no idea who she is. No one knows where she came from, but she is still enrolled in Hogwarts. Draco finder her first, and falls, strait down.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the time had come for him to once again escape from his home, his prison… Draco Malfoy's father had become more and more abusive as the years went by. The only escape he could find from the mayhem was on September first, the day when the Hogwarts express pulled into London Station.

Six years, he had studied to get where he was today. Head boy. Now entering his seventh year, Draco Malfoy was thankful, yet anxious. What adventures and perils awaited him this year at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Escape, sweet escape from the torture that he had endured over six-teen years.

He watched the large train pull into the station, steam pouring from a spout placed at the top of the engine car of the train. He sighed heavily as he climbed aboard the train. A smile one again crept onto his face. His Head Boy's badge caught someone's eye, a young Ginny Weasly.

She smirked at the sight of him. She had been in love with him before, but it had turned out that he was just using her for sex. It was merely a physical attraction. She shook her head to rid the painful thoughts from her head. He had stolen her innocents when she was four-teen. She would never forgive him for that.

She knew that all he was was a heart breaker. All he wanted was sex and money. He obviously had a way of making a girl feel loved and special. But after he got what he wanted, he just dumped them like they had never meant anything to him, and like she would never mean anything to anyone. But she couldn't help but remember their moments of passion.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Ron called, and took the trail her eyes were taking. " God Gin, you can't still be on about that ferret, can you?" he asked when he spotted Draco Malfoy. His face screwed up in distaste as he dragged his younger sister onto the train. She tripped up the stares as he ran off after Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She rolled her eyes and went her own way to find an empty compartment.

After searching for a couple of minutes she got fed up with having to look for an empty compartment…. Until she found the next best thing. There was a compartment that only had one person in it. A girl who had light orange hair. Close to a red hue, but more of an orange. Ginny had never seen this girl before, and assumed that she was a first year. But after inspecting her closer, she found that she was much older than eleven.

" Hey, do mind if I sit here? Every one else is ether jammed or full of people I do not like to associate with." The girl merely looked up and nodded. Ginny took the seat across from her and looked out the window. Small talk, she needed small talk.

" Nice weather huh?" She asked awkwardly.

" No. I hate the sun…" the girl with orange hair answered. Ginny looked at her like she was insane.

" How could you hate the sun? It is so Warm!" she asked smiling brightly until she caught a glimpse of sadness reflected in her eyes. " Why do you hate the sun?"

" It makes me sick…. Its all right, its just that, I prefer the rain… everything is so clean after the rain." She said calmly. Ginny looked at her strangely again. " I guess I like the sun a lot… I am just in a really bad mood. I didn't want to come here. Its not easy for me to make friends that's all…. And it was always sunny where I was from, but this sun is no comparison." She looked sadly out the window again.

" So where exactly are you from?" Ginny asked, finally understanding.

" I don't know. I only remember fragments of my past. I don't remember my mother…. Just my father." She said, father…. Her voice dripped with hatred.

" Oh, I'm so sorry…" the train lurched, and the strange girl finally looked away from the window. " Oops…" she whispered.

Ginny looked at her again, " Oops? What is oops?" Ginny asked her.

" Oh.. uh nothing. So, what's your name?" the girl brightened a little and looked up into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny smiled. " Virginia." She said and held out her hand, " But everyone calls me Ginny or Gin." The girl smiled slightly and took her hand.

" My name is Eclipse." She took her hand and shook it. A piece of her orange hair fell in front of hr eyes, and she brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear. " I have to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

" Oh, its to the right own the hall, at the very end." Ginny said politely. Eclipse nodded and opened the compartment door. It was then Ginny noticed that she wore the same kind of cloths that she did. Old, hand-me-downs, tatters….she really looked like a Weasly.

She shook her head and watched her walk slowly out the door.

Eclipse kept her head down as she walked down the hall. But soon she was knocked to the ground. She looked up and was met with cold silver eyes. She quickly looked back down at the ground.

" Watch where your going Weasly. " The voice was cold…

Draco looked down at the girl . She looked like Ginny. His eyes found their way to her body. Full, and skinny. She was sitting on her bottom and her legs were slightly spread. Her orange hair covered her ace, and his eyes found their way between her legs. Her skirt slightly reveling her panties, but his thoughts were snapped… " What the hell do you think your doing _Malfoy_."

Draco looked up to find Ginny looking at him with an icy glare in her eyes. " Get away from her you pervert." She turned to Eclipse, "Come on, you don't want to socialize with trash like this." Malfoy glared at her.

Eclipse looked up, and Draco caught a glimpse of her eyes.


	2. PoUrInG CrImSoN RGrEt

Dear readers-

I am passing my fic onto my good friend Rouge (AKA Pouring Crimson Regret) She is an amazing author and I am sure she can fulfill this story's needs. Please search for Rouge and see my story under HER name. I have given her a complete outline of what I want, so please tell HER what you think of the fic

THX

Daydreamer 3


End file.
